In recent years, studies on containerless levitation techniques as methods for manufacturing a glass material are being conducted. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a method in which a barium-titanium-based ferroelectric sample levitated in an aerodynamic levitation furnace is heated and melted by irradiation with a laser beam and then cooled to vitrify. Whereas, in conventional methods of melting glass using a container, contact of molten glass with the wall surface of the container may cause crystals to precipitate, containerless levitation techniques can reduce the progression of crystallization due to contact of the molten glass with the wall surface of the container. Therefore, even materials that could not be vitrified by conventional manufacturing methods using a container can be vitrified by containerless levitation techniques. Hence, containerless levitation techniques are noteworthy as methods that can manufacture glass materials having novel compositions.